Let's Do This Together
by panicpeachpit
Summary: One-shot. Charlie has been harbouring a long-held secret for over two years involving two doctors - Ethan and Caleb. He's so used to telling others to do the right thing and realises how it's so hard to do it himself. However, there's no easy way to tell the two men you work with that you're their father.


**|One-shot|**

Deep down, Charlie had known for a long time.

Ever since those brothers had walked into the emergency department only a little over two years ago, he'd had a niggling feeling in the back of his brain, just begging himself to come clean.

But there's no easy way to tell the two something that'd completely rock their world.

Emilie had recognised him the day they'd met again, it had been over 27 years since they'd seen each other. He'd kept quiet, but she'd eventually admitted what he'd known all along.

Charlie wasn't upset with the news; in fact, he quite liked the idea and thought of what she'd said he was to the boys.

He got on with Cal very well, he liked to think they were kind of striking a father and son bond. As for him and Ethan, he was quite fond of the young doctor for his manners and caring nature and imagined that they could get on even better given time.

The truth was eating him alive, though. He couldn't hide it anymore. Especially when he knew the longer he left it, the more they'd be upset.

He always told everyone to do the right thing, but it felt so hard to do it himself.

He just had to come clean. He had to.

He had to tell Ethan and Cal that he was their father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, dad- I mean, Charlie, can you pass me that folder? Sorry, I don't know where that came from!" Ethan said, laughing at himself as he accepted the folder from the older nurse.

"Oh, it's alright. Long shift and all that…" Charlie said, looking down at the computer. He swallowed, and decided to just go for it. "Just out of interest, would you like to get to know your father?" He asked abruptly. Ethan looked alarmed.

"If you mean my real father, then no, not at all. I don't think Cal and I can cope with any more family issues, to be honest." Ethan paused, his mind clearly going back to Emilie. It took him a few seconds to come back to earth. "Maybe sometime in the future though. Why, do you know him or something? He's not a patient, is he?" Ethan began to look nervous.

"Oh no! He's not a…patient, as such… I was just wondering, is all." Charlie said, smiling and acting nonchalant. Ethan looked relieved.

"Ah, alright. Good. Well, I suppose if our real dad can't be bothered to find us, then he probably isn't worth it, don't you think?" Ethan said, giving Charlie a small smile before walking off to treat a patient with a folder in his hand.

What am I doing, Charlie thought. The anger he felt for himself was multiplying. They deserved to know, he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan and Cal were chatting in the staff room about some patient, giggling childishly. As Charlie walked in, he must have looked a little uncomfortable as they both picked up on it, the same look of concern on their faces.

People said Cal and Ethan didn't look alike at all, and the brothers agreed heartily, but Charlie could recognise the same concern expression on their faces a mile off.

"What's up?" Cal asked softly, placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder. The older man gave him a weak smile.

"Just thinking," Charlie replied quickly, giving a false look of quiet confidence. Ethan gave him a smile.

"You know, I've lived with Cal long enough to know that when he's got something on his mind, he always lies about it, and I can sense when he lies. You look like as he does, with the same expression." Ethan paused for a second, his eyes gentle. "You can tell us, you know?" Ethan said reassuringly. Cal didn't object to his brother's statement, nodding. Charlie took a small breath before continuing.

"Right…I suppose I should probably have mentioned this a long time ago-"

"Is it Louis? Is he okay?"

"Cal, just let him speak!"

"I'm curious, Ethan!"

"Just be quiet a moment! Charlie?"

They waited in suspense as Charlie gathered up the courage to tell them the truth that had been gnawing inside of him for a long time.

"You know that you don't know your biological father, right?"

"Mmm?" They both said simultaneously, eyebrows raised quizically. Charlie would've laughed at them if he hadn't been so nervous.

"Well…You do know him…very well, actually." Charlie hinted quietly. Ethan glanced at Cal, who looked equally as confused.

Then it came to them.

"Wait, you're not…" Cal trailed off, turning pale. Charlie nodded.

"I'm your biological father, that's right." Charlie told them. Ethan had to grip the unit behind him to avoid falling over in shock.

"How long have you known?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Deep down…the entire time you've both been working here. Your mother, Emilie, confirmed my theory," Charlie said truthfully. They all stood around the staff room, shocked. There was silene for a while as the boys thought over everything. It was Charlie's turn to wait in suspense for their reaction.

It didn't help the tense atmosphere thaw when everyone entered, happily chirping and gossiping.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked, half-concerned and half-amused. Ethan swallowed hard before answering.

"We've just found out that there's another person we just can't trust," Ethan's eyes snapped onto Charlie's.

"Ethan…" Cal sighed.

"What? You forgive him?" Ethan said, almost looking tearful.

"To be fair…I've been in that sort of position before, and I can't say I did my best…" Cal admitted, stepping forward and squeezing Charlie's shoulder in kind reassurance. Charlie gave him a small smile to show his gratitude for the little gesture that meant so much. Ethan blinked several times before continuing.

"Then that makes two more people that I can't trust anymore," Ethan said, and with that, he left.

Charlie stood awkwardly, feeling all eyes burn onto him, wondering what'd happened and surprised at Ethan's out-of-character behaviour. Charlie was doubting his choice to come clean about everything until Cal flung his arms around him.

"I wouldn't rather being related to anyone else," Cal told him firmly. Charlie couldn't help but smile.

All Cal had ever really wanted was a dad, that was what he'd always wanted. Someone to be proud of him and look after him. His adoptive dad had never really cared, always telling him to do better, fix up his grades, never telling him that he loved him. No-one really told him that he was loved, apart from Ethan who told him through actions rather than words. All he'd ever really needed in life was a dad. Who better than Charlie?

He'd deal with the feeling of shock later. Right now, Cal was too excited to be angry or upset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan sat on a bench outside, fiddling with his thumbs, trying to make sense of it all. People passed him but never stopped to check he was alright. To be honest, Ethan wouldn't be sure how to respond if anyone asked, anyway.

Another liar. Another person who'd let him down. Charlie Fairhead, the supposed legend that everyone hero worships. The man who always did the right thing, allegedly. If that was true then why did this feel so wrong?

Ethan wiped his eyes, telling himself that this wasn't worth his tears. He just couldn't believe it. Related to Charlie? It was such a weird thought.

"Hey," he heard above him. Ethan peered up to see Charlie, anxiously hovering.

"Leave me alone," Ethan whispered weakly. Charlie looked like he'd oblige for a second, but then, he sat down beside him. Ethan didn't object for some reason.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Charlie said sadly, clearly ashamed. Ethan didn't say a word. "Cal seems quite pleased though…he always said he didn't get on with his adoptive dad, neither did you, so maybe this is a good thing..." Charlie said, attempting to sound bright. Ethan quickly wiped away yet more tears.

"I just wish you'd have said something sooner…" He paused to blink and take a trembly breath in. "You've hurt me," Ethan's words rung out painfully as he sniffled and tried to stem his tears. Charlie patted him softly.

"I didn't want to, that was never my intention," Charlie reassured, trying to comfort the young man. Ethan breathed out heavily and cleaned his glasses with the hem of his scrub top.

"I know you wouldn't want to," Ethan said reluctantly.

They both sat in silence for a while, only hearing the noise of Ethan's breath catching every now and then and a small hiccup. Charlie smiled.

"I wish I'd have known you both when you were younger," Charlie commented, picturing a younger version of Cal and Ethan. He had several pictures which Emile had given him, but that wasn't enough.

"I wish you had've as well," Ethan replied, surprising Charlie a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Charlie placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder, earning a small smile from the younger man.

"So much has happened lately. I should just learn to accept things. After all, I guess it can't be so awful having a dad." Ethan paused, putting his glasses back on. "I don't really know what to do, though. I've never really had one," Ethan admitted. Charlie smiled.

"Well, let's work it out together, shall we?"


End file.
